new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Heart
Did someone say food!?!?! O.O Samantha Heart, Mostly known as "Sam" or "Sammy" is a Motherbase Sharpshooter with an extreme appetite to ravage almost any type of food found anywhere. Seriously, did i mention she loves to eat!? No personal stash,fridge, cellar, or cooler is safe when it comes to food. Half of the time she don't even realized she have picked your lock, overwritten your code, and invaded your fridge until it's too late. Where does she store all this food? no one knows. Besides from eating, Sammy spends her time on NMB as a local "party mom" to mostly everyone despite the fact she acts more childish than most people. a Mostly friendly person on the base until threatened, which is rare due to her reputation as being a all well rounded good natured rascal. Discovery Like most people, Sammy found this place through random encounter after getting kicked out from her homeland PF. She went around looking for food, found food, ate our food, and went looking for more food. The reasons she's still here? well..you know what happens when you give a mouse a cookie. and not the member Cookie. Later on, along with her Sammy brought her clan of misfits with her. Angie, Roger, and eventually, Ronnie.. (not by choice) have decided to check out Motherbase and all who inhabit it. They eventually all fitted in like a baseball glove to this abnormal Hidden Base. New Haven Syndicate Fame In 2016, Sammy joined the NMB Faction known as New Haven Syndicate. She started off as just a sharpshooter with only Long range skills to being an all-round Special Ops Soldier. Trained By Gregg Williams, Sammy usually took control of team missions and lead her squad to victory, no matter how tough it got, she managed to pull through. Because of this, She managed to be Promoted to New Haven Syndicate Commanding Officer (XO) as Gregg Williams resigned and retired. Now Sammy rules NHS with a Peanut butter and jelly encrusted iron fist. Sammy also holds the NMB World Record of 3 Headshots from One traveling .50BMG Sniper bullet, 950m away, while on a moving Helicopter in a New Haven Syndicate exclusive mission known as "Where the Dogs Sleep". She has been trained in Acrobatics and CQC/Judo to keep herself Nimble as possible to help her perform many sneaking and outgoing tasks. but mainly it's used to reach the cookies on the top shelf.. Sammy also have learned skills using very powerful firearms such as the Desert Eagle, and High Powered Shotguns, making anything else she shoots a breeze. Spoofs and Facts -Sammy's Phantom Avatar is a mixture of Two famous female sharpshooters. Her favorite anime character known as "Yoko Littner" from the anime Gurren Lagann and the Vangaurd Sharpshooter known as "Quiet" From ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. ''Both ironically extreme sharpshooters who wore minimum clothing due to movement restrictions. -Sammy originally at some point was the Top Female poster, but got over-posted by Hailey when Sammy went on departure for a while. -Sammy can normally be found in Strut C Dining Hall eating, and having random conversations with the soldiers, boosting morale from all factions, and keeping everyone occupied. -Sammy has been known in the past to get in trouble alot by spreading gossip from one part of the base to the other, -Sammy has real life relations to Ronnie Heart and refers her to "Annoying older cousin" -Sammy has the most highest number of items in her inventory, mostly being Food Items. Not a huge suprise